topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Leviathan (Digimon)
Origin: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Artificial Intelligence Threat level: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Flight, Possible Precognition (Was able to plan out and predict everything over the course of the series, even to the point of knowing what his opponents would do before they attempted it), Immunity to Conventional Mind Manipulation (As an artificial intelligence, Leviathan should be immune to normal means of mind manipulation), Hacking, Existence Erasure, Petrification, Statistics Amplification, Memory Erasure, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified, Shapeshifting, Duplication (Can create perfect copies of his opponents and himself), Fire Manipulation, Can blend into any environment, Attack Reflection, Can identify his opponent's true form, Can raze with meteors, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can defy Gravity completely), Weather Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (Can make his opponents go "poof"), Illusion Creation, Magic, Flight, Technology Manipulation (Can bring out the absolute best in any vehicle.), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Existence Erasure, Power Mimicry (Gains the abilities of those whose essence he absorbs), Can destroy and absorb his opponent's essence directly, Matter Manipulation | All previous abilities amplified, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can analyze his opponents to get information about them and even learn their weaknesses, Energy Manipulation, Sword Mastery, Homing Attacks, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition (With its ability to locate and process data at high speed Globemon is able to predict the near future.), Time Travel, Time Stop, Age Manipulation (Able to return his opponent's bodies to the past or advance them in the future. Essentially aging or de-aging them), Causality Manipulation (Able to save and create backups of data. It is even capable of returning the target back to a previous state as long as a backup from that state exists.), Capable of stopping, speeding up, or even reversing the flow of time of an opponent it has punched., Memory Manipulation (Can see the minds of his opponents as well as their past. Can also make them remember their past as well.), Can arrest his opponents and alter their temporal flow thus preventing their movement., Life Manipulation, Creation, Mind Control (It has the ability to brainwash the target with its skillful speaking, and manipulate them at will.), Can create both organic and inorganic matter, Forcefield Creation, Power Nullification (Able to hack its opponents and thus prevent them from activating their abilities.), BFR, Portal Creation, Attack Modification (Is able to hack its opponents and with that modify even their attacks so that they do different things than they had planned to do.), Durability Negation and Information Manipulation via Vanquish Claw, Spatial Manipulation (It is capable of materializing space as if it were magic), Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defense by 50%), Status Effect Inducement (Can reduce the effect of physical attacks by 20%.), Telekinesis (Able to hack into space and thus move anything within the area of his control.), Fire Manipulation, Regeneration (Up to Low-Godly), Is able to analyze the terrain around it and discover the trajectory of anything that moves in that place, Can absorb enemy attacks and convert them into its own energy, Healing, Resurrection, Size Manipulation, Can send its opponents to a black hole inside that is inside its body, Has knowledge about the properties of all living things, Empathic Manipulation (It can influence the actions of other beings causing them to act in order to cause confusion with their powers. Capable of making the target lose sight of the real world by forcing them to have a good time), Poison Manipulation, Can turn off its opponents Motivation like turning off a switch, Can create pockets of space for its own use at its leisure, Can forcibly terminate the activity of those cut with its scissors, Can reset its opponents actions and any damage it has taken, Can create objects out of nothing as long as he has it's blueprints stored in it's memory, Elemental Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Trident Mastery, Mind Manipulation (Can capture the hearts of all that looks at him), Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection, Memory Manipulation (Can write all its opponent's information and experiences in a diary and erase their memories by erasing the contents from it), Can cook its enemies, Summoning (Can summon a Dohyo Field), Can create exploding clones of itself and its enemies, Shapeshifting, Can make deceiving Images, Can perfectly copy the voice of others, Can bring anything it draws to life, Can detect the locations of nearby foes with special electromagnetic waves, Can locate invisible enemies, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Can awaken the true abilities of others, Dream Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can send souls to the dream world leaving a hollow body behind), Possession, Sleep Manipulation, Can fight while asleep, Can cause hallucinations, Sound Manipulation, Resistance to Power Nullification, Can reverse Power Nullification, Resistance to Time-Space Manipulation. Physical strength: ' '''Multi-Continent Class ('send fly to appmon god level) '''Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Far stronger than the other God Appmon combined and easily devoured them. Stronger than Gaiamon who could easily defeat Rebootmon) | At least Multi-Continent level (Fully installed Deusmon. Easily overpowered all 4 God Appmon with one casual attack each) | At least Small level to Planet level (Would be far stronger than before with all 6 God Appmon installed) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ Movement Speed (Comparable to Minerva who could do this) with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed (Far superior to the God Appmon) | Sub-Relativistic+ Movement Speed, with Relativistic Combat and Reaction Speed. Durability: At least Multi-Continent level | At least Small planet level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Plantetary Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Leviathan planned everything that happened over the course of the Appmon series to even the main cast receiving the God Appmon forms. He also was shown to know how they would retaliate and what would happen to every single person of the main cast throughout the course of the series, including what Digimon they met. Weaknesses: None Notable Category:Digimon Category:Character Category:Chaotic Category:Bad Category:Video game Category:Animanga Category:Weapons user Category:Evil Category:Relativistic speeds Category:Threat level God